Shadow Adoration
by candelight
Summary: We fester in filth as we are born from the darkness, my brethren and I. In a sea of decay, our forces are prompted forward by our yearning to capture hearts. Little did I expect that I too, was to become wildly obsessed...with the keybearer who hunts us.


Shadow Adoration

~*~*~*~

We fester in the filth ridden, scum infested corridors of the almighty shadows, mindlessly cast into a bloody, overwhelming thirst for but one thing: the capture and retrieval of hearts. I was too, the same way…until I met the keybearer of light forging a path of illumination in my home. Now, as he is obsessed with my destruction, I, too, am obsessed…..with _him_.

~*~

Hallo, everyone. I was never very good with Kingdom Hearts fictions….so I very much hope you like this one. A bit unusual for my taste…but I wanted something a little less orthodox in pairings, requited or not.

Please, take care, everyone.

____

_Quote:_

_"A mighty pain to love it is,  
And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;  
But of all pains, the greatest pain  
It is to love, but love in vain."_

_~*~_

Not too many creatures of this once meaningless existence we know as life can honestly recall their own birth.

I am but one of the many billion in the same boat….albeit, some of the time.

Puzzled? Perhaps you might very well be, for woman or man, boy or girl I may have once been, I know not. I possess no memory of what I may have once been before Ansem's experiments had begun fruition-and, for whatever cruel reason of fortune-error or not on the professor's part-when the heartless began their weave of the "precious" known as Kingdom Hearts….

Who I might have been then, I do not know. An innocent bystander? An enemy of Ansem's? A friend? A relative….?

I never know whether to admire the fool, pity him, destroy him, or rather, combine all three clashing sediments into one. Should I ever meet him, well….

He may be the source of all hybrid heartless-or, at least, those who had been chemically manufactured, instead of being born a pureblood resident of darkness like myself-but we heartless rarely know loyalty. When one leader falls under our watch, we simply ally with the next, strongest resource we can locate and serve, with no remorse, no sadness.

After the grueling memory of the all too memorable day I became locked into the shadows, I have no reason to show Ansem anything-loyalty or affection.

Including mercy.

For while I bear the sorrowful legacy that is acute to that of a heartless, there can be none….

~*~

_My body was being devoured by the shadows as one hand after another after another-clawed, taloned, beast like as those of the wraiths lurking underneath your bed in the witching hour, all too aware of the freedom to swallow their…"darling host's" ample flesh-_

_!(#YTP (O*E$)&??????_

_I screamed. I screamed as the thousands of hands dragged me away into the chorusing black flame, readily swallowing my struggling flesh as the overwhelming chill took whatever breath I had left away into a gasp, unseen terrors wrapping themselves like manacles across my wrists as I began to drown in darkness, the almighty darkness-_

_Let me go._

_Let me live._

_Let me die._

_Let me die, let me die, let me die._

_My silent sobs for mercy stifled, as I was dragged through countless corridors of black-and of nothing, nothing, NOTHINGNESS-_

_That's when I saw it._

_An even deeper horror._

_A deep pit was chasmed into the floor, like an enormous, yawning mouth-that strayed into even deeper, blinding darkness._

_Cold._

_Cold and supple agony as the only noises to be heard were my own, frantic screams and sobs as my chains clinked and rattled….rattling all the more violently when the darkness inhabitants-those of the Heartless-decided to let me go right at the base of the dreaded base-!_

_Into oblivion I was cast._

_And my screams died out, like that of the wind-soon enough._

_~*~*~_

_When I awoke, what must have been fleshy palms once were transfigured._

_My hands were creamy in exterior touch, clawed with frightful looking talons, and black. _

_Black as the raven shadows that had so eagerly consumed my body….._

_It was then I was ordered by a witch-as fellow heartless that had been so recently exposed to the same fate were stirred awake around me from slumber. _

_How could we not? My face curled into distaste._

_Such a irritating voice by someone who claimed "absolute control" of the darkness…..and used her own powers to puppet us into battle._

_We had no objection to doing so. As long as we were directed to capture hearts-more and more, precious hearts….we, I among them-were greedy for the battles we waltzed into ahead, always seeking to obtain a new heart, cradle it with shadowy hands for but a minute or so, then release the floating heart into the air, where it soon dissipated back into the selfsame darkness where it had been born. _

_And then, another Pureblood Heartless would take shape-another comrade to stalk the world of light with._

_~*~*~_

_It had always been that way for me. I was one of the few Heartless that were not deported to Front Line Infantry….and , no. _

_Still, any free time I had was spent over a Heartless' obsession: The eternal lust for a captured heart._

_And "free time" I had….never did last very long._

_It was a short amount of time before Maleficient-or that fat oaf Pete-called us into battle again._

_~*~*~_

My golden orbs peer out into the rainy metropolis of the World That Never Was, glinting in the very dim, and now somewhat flickering streetlight.

So many of my brethren-the other heartless-have chosen to reside in this "in between world."

So close to the chasm of the dark….

I am told that, in The World That Never Was' counterpart, Twilight Town, dusks and other such nobodies flock to reside there, also choosing to reside in their element:

Nothingness.

It is of no concern of mine-I go to Twilight Town if I desire to, and I come here, when I desire to.

Why I am here at the moment, well…..

As emerald sparks burst into life at the alley of between, that purpose is soon to be fulfilled. I don't normally care for The World With A Ridiculously Long Name very much, seeing as it's overpopulated by the thousands with freshly born Heartless…..but, tonight, I must be here.

I will be here. Any opportunity I can receive to see _him_ once again….

My insides constrict, and the metallic core that somewhat serves me as an alchemized heartbeat speeds up rapidly to the point where I dizzily wonder if its liable to burn out soon enough as the keyblade bearer hesitantly steps into the realm of deepest darkness.

Sora.

My sky.

My beloved one.

My beloved, my precious one-my apple of Eden…._was coming._

~*~*~

It was not long in my existence that we were told to conquer the bearer of the Keyblade after he took the castle stronghold of Hollow Bastion by storm with his friends.

We were expected to fail….and fall.

I didn't care, much-seeing as how I little resembled much of the intelligence that is granted to most. Or, the deductive reasoning to prove what would occur would I be so idiotic enough to take on the nameless bearer of Light's forces alone.

What I also lacked was the incentive to _care_ whether or not I fell in battle. If I should die, or whatever it is that we do-I would be remembered by no one.

And missed, by no one.

~*~*~

It was when my forces had a Beast decked into a violet cloak and a young boy about to storm Master Riku's chamber backed into a corner when I was called for aid.

Only, when I materialized into the shadow of the chamber hall, my mouth went dry.

And, unaware of nothing else but the sight of the one merely feet away, mentally, I managed to register that my overworked core-beat must've stopped in midpace.

I cared little-if anything at all.

My body-my soul, were I to have one….which I must, I only must….to feel such overpowering euphoria and wonder at the face of this silver, illuminous knight of glory-

~*~*~

With the feared Key of Death, Sora-the one we also associated as "The Night stalker" for such a long time….

In the fountain, I collapsed, watching wide eyed, yellow orbs keen and bright in my watery reflection.

Glorious, he was.

Like an angel, he dispelled the darkness-the all too present darkness-by slaughtering each and every one of my attacking brothers and sisters that lunged into an attack.

I was far too dumbfounded to take notice. Were I to, I doubt I would much care as…ah….."heartless" it sounds.

With a flash of silver, gold, and blue, the boy leapt into the fray, visage now a rich, sunset cloud hue of rosy pink, warm, honey oak brown spikes being ruffled charismatically by the breeze-

A child.

A mere child. Youth blazed in his fresh sweeps-as well as some of Fate's inexperience that was akin to one who had only just begun to walk the crossroads of life.

As I watched him, a few panels of light that managed to caress the stained glass window from a sunset fell on his already illuminous body that twinkled like stardust-especially when he glided across the room, like those of the traverses of Neverland-a world that I had briefly visited when Maleficient had placed me under the temporary control of one of the Ambassadors of Darkness, Hook.

Feh. Some ambassador he was-getting tormented by such a silly animal as a crocodile.

But none of that really swept across my blank mind as I watched the sparkling boy.

He glided-like an angel-forwards. All he really needed were the wings….

But I could imagine them daintily falling from his body. The one that had, for the first time, woken up something else inside of me.

A burning, blazing heat was beginning to boil underneath my dark, shell like flesh, making my breathing irregular and erotic.

The room spun sickeningly in my view, but it didn't matter much.

Nothing in the absentminded spin and dashing of hues mattered much-but the boy who was now hurrying up the flight of steps, followed closely by the Beast.

Now positively drunk on emotions, I followed, unbeknownst to them.

It was as if a siege of memories had broken into fresh fruition in my dusty mind, cobwebs being violently scattered by a sweet, fresh wind that had the scent of….

Of….

…..so many things. So many aromas. So many memories long forgotten.

There was the sweet scent of baby's breath, as well as the hint of spring soaked irises after a cool shower.

Like the clean purity that came from a fresh snowfall, I could…remember.

As well as experience many hundreds-thousands-new emotions I had never yet experienced yet before….

~*~*

Watercolor sunrises and sunsets. Twinkling tunes from jewel bedazzled music boxes, stars-hues of silvery, heavenly beauty-racing across the indigo skyline-

_Moonlight…._

_He was so pale…._

_Sunlight…._

_But he was golden in that splendor…._

_Starlight….._

_Racing across the heavens as an unchecked, darkly fallen angel painted with the splendor of Michaelangelo…._

Fresh, green, spring blades of grass stroking and caressing your bare feet….

Cool water caressing and soothing a much agitated and parched throat….

Chocolate. Lemon peel. The sweet, dribbling nectar when you bit into a soft, soft peach dribbling down your chin….

Yummy.

Delicious and wonderful and, oh gods, so _good-!_

Watercolors stretching across vibrant shades and hues into charismatic spirals and shapeshifting creases…..

Sora's flesh looked like satin silk, and my long, thin fingers trembled, desperate to feel whether that said silk was as warm as it looked.

Or whether my little Sora-_Sora_, such a beautiful, perfect name-the Sky-would shiver should said fingertips ghost over his skin….

~*~*~

What I had lost after first transfiguring into a heartless, I had received back in those fleeting moments….

That, and infinitely more.

It was then I heard the beast roar his name as I watched, in hapless, stunned horror-shaking myself out of my reverie for but an instant-my light, my little angel-stagger after being struck by one of my own siblings-

As the beast administered a potion to my young saint, I soon killed my fellow brother in retaliation for what he had done.

I cared little that it went against instinct-as well as anything I had ever been instructed in.

~*~*~

Precious loss of paradise and that of one kicked out of the spectral haven of the good named Heaven by jealous angels-my little precious hurried forwards after destroying most of my squadron.

Most, but not all. I was still alive.

And I had no intention of doing any battle with the boy.

Not now. Most likely never.

I followed from a distance, the vibrant flames coursing through arctic veins making me shudder violently.

And want so much more.

It took a great deal of restraint to prevent myself from leaping upon the startled boy and straining him then and there to my nonexistent heart.

~*~*~

Sora was a warrior. Like a meek lamb that would take the role of Lion to protect those he cared for most.

I knew why he was here-well enough.

The Knight had come for his Princess of Heart….

Another emotion-one I had been most unaccustomed to feeling-flowed through me.

Jealousy.

Bitter, angry, red as an irritated tissue-my insides began to boil over with a new emotion-one that was neither my newfound adoration, or my lust.

I envied the sleeping Kairi. She, whose heart-along with those of the six other, sleeping princesses-had the heavenly hue of light….light, light, burning-like-Sora-pure-fresh-sweet-_light_ to open the door to the final darkness.

It danced and flickered in my trembling mind, still vibrant with unbelievable joy.

Light.

Warm, and welcoming, it had brushed against my icy fingertips for a fraction of a second.

But it wasn't enough.

I wanted more.

Right now.

Just as I wanted Sora to look at me kindly-or even at all, seeing as he must surely believe me to be a monster-I wanted to be Kairi. I wished to be the one the hero wanted to keep safe.

Or, better yet, Sora's knight himself.

I remember feeling a new emotion bloom inside my stomach. This was quite a catacomb of emotion bursting into flower this day…..

Regret.

For the first time-I had never really given it much thought before-I hated the darkness.

I was the darkness.

And loathed it.

Why did I have to be the traverser of evil? If Darkness is given a bias for evil-why must it be so?

Why couldn't I still be a denizen of light, off to rescue _Sora_? Why couldn't I convince him to forget Kairi, then cradle him in my arms, and take him AWAY from this evil place?

_Forget them. Forget them, Sora._

That was my wish.

Dear as it was, I still knew it would go unfulfilled that day.

~*~

Watching Sora stab himself to rescue Kairi didn't hurt me.

It practically killed me.

But Sora-after my angel had been forced to take on MY shape-my form-I felt a small twinge of hope.

Maybe he didn't look the same…..but the boy I loved was still there, right?

He wasn't like the others.

He would be.

He HAD to be.

But it wasn't so.

That dratted Kairi recognized him, and pulled him back to the realm of light.

I wish she could do the same for me……

In a shower of golden sparks, my Sora came back, one name on his lips:

_"Kairi….."_

~*~*~

I wish I had a name. Or, if I do have one, I wished I remembered it.

And I wished Sora to call it out.

But, sad and fiercely longing my fancies were, I still followed him to the final battle with _Xehanort's heartless._

My heartless brothers fell before me. I was a traitor.

But, as I kept my eyes fixed on the odd trio, it felt all too easy to forget that particular detail, and continue to help as much as I could, in the background.

I followed Sora to Castle Oblivion…and beyond. I watched my angel sleep for 365 days. Although I kept care that I was not found by DiZ, Namine, or Riku-I kept my day and nightly vigil in the white chamber.

And thus, I watched….and stood guard.

As well as wished.

But, as the saying goes, "If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride."

And I would most certainly ride hard.

~*~*~

I was forced to separate from Sora for awhile, agonizing though it was. There would just be too much suspicion in there being a heartless in a world of nobodies.

Thus, I waited for him to walk the Alley of Between….and come, once again, to a Dark stronghold.

For his friends. For the girl he loved.

Although I learned to be content merely watching him, it was still slightly painful watching him hurry across the city to the castle overlooking the large, heart shaped moon in the sky.

Kingdom Hearts.

I wondered vaguely if what was left of the organization could accomplish its conquering. Maybe, maybe not.

Sora had already taken out more than four of its members. Soon to be more, no doubt.

But…if they WERE successful…and nobodies received hearts of their own-would that include those of the pureblood heartless?

I let a black, clawed hand go to my chest cavity.

I have…grown, this year. I am, perhaps-a little taller than my angel. I am still just as grotesque, though-and still just as hideous.

It saddens me slightly….as well as perplexes me.

If I do not possess a heart of my own…then, what are these feelings I bear for the key holder? As well as the bitter resentment I hold for the Princess Kairi?

She could never love him the way I do. She could never desire to keep him safe, the way I do. Hmmph. Knowing HER, as long as she had a handsome prince to rush out to save someone so stupid as to continue getting captured AGAIN…

….and again….

….and again…..

How did she feel? Was it all good in her book?

Still, I cannot bring myself to entirely hate the girl. I see the way she looks at him…..and, while its not one tenth of the tenderness I wish to show my beloved, I could never really despise someone who too, fell victim to loving Sora.

~*~*~

I watch him descend on the castle bridge. At least he won't really notice me, much….

Soon after, I follow, the burning desire to seize him and kiss him senselessly as usual, becoming increasingly difficult to fight off.

I wanted to hold him-taste him, caress him, love him, touch him….

And the _want _in it all was getting all the more potent-as well as noxious.

I don't want to tear my talons through his flesh. Oh, gracious no.

I want to hold him to my….heart, if it's there. I want to feel his heart beat sound and sweetly while his sleeps.

My brethren-as well as my idiotic second-in-commander-could never understand. Nor do I, for that matter.

But, seeing as I'm long past caring on my welfare, I follow my cherished.

If this does indeed prove to be the final battle…I'll follow Sora home. Where he won't be constantly surrounded by his dratted companions.

And THEN…..

~*~*~*~

Riku and Sora never noticed me plummet to the sea alongside them. And thank heavens for that.

While they shared heartfelt and overjoyed exclamations with their companions however, I watched.

And waited, in the water.

~*~*~

A few days went by. Donald and Goofy tearfully bid Sora goodbye….if only for now.

King Mickey also took his leave, announcing that six linked hearts would bring them all together once more.

And so, even after all this time….life regained a semblance of normalcy on the Islands for three teenagers.

Pardon the shadow haunting Sora's footsteps.

I walked. I listened.

When Sora went home at night, I watched him sleep, always taking care that I keep a good distance away.

One night, it becomes too much-all together, far too much.

I creep in through the floorboards, my essence silently spilling out from the forces of darkness, my eyes fixed on my skyline.

I want to very carefully-as to not accidentally mar his angelic features with my claws, caress his glossy, brown locks in my hands.

Just once! Just once.

Just to feel his little hand….just to feel his limbs…..his heartbeat….his

I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I kneel beside his bed.

Let's not go there, tonight……

~*~*~

I shudder slightly as I tentatively touch his oh so soft flesh…..

He stirs slightly, but does not waken.

I caress his callused hand-frowning at some of the blisters he's obtained-and uncertainly sink onto the corner of Sora's bed, allowing my fingers to trail through his hair.

Gods and glory….it's all I can do to keep from moaning!

He's just so _soft_….

Nerve suddenly brushing me, I bend down, and cautiously kiss him on the forehead.

My lips burn with that selfsame magma that I experienced when I first met the boy.

I move to his fingertips, kissing each one carefully. Sora stirs again, but this time, manages a slight gasp in his sleep.

My fingers are over his chest cavity, where I can feel strong, sweet, and sure heartbeats-like the chorus of heaven.

Suddenly, it's too much. Logic and reason fail me completely, and desire-burning desire I've known for over a year, takes me.

I lean over, and brush my lips against his.

~*~*~

Heaven.

I'm in Heaven.

Although the bittersweet truth that my Skylight is merely unconscious catches slightly in my side, causing my chest to constrict ever so slightly, I decide to callously ignore it, and deepen the kiss.

His lips….his softsoftsoft lips….burning with warmth that is adjacent to a prince of glory that he truly is….

_Painted as the apple of Eden, a darkly fallen angel pushed away from heaven from the scorn of jealous angels…._

Sapphire eyes-oh so lovely, and oh so sweet-bore into my own golden orbs that were somewhat perpendicular to my-

I froze, my lips still locked on his.

My angel is awake.

And, staring straight at me.

~*~*~

Sora's keyblade lies inches away. While it will readily come to him with a simple summoning spell, my boy is too shocked to do anything at all.

You try waking up in the dead of night with a heartless kissing you, and let's see how YOU react.

He freezes for but a moment or two. I have long since become petrified, and I watch him, my lips still tasting his. It's too much of an effort to move-and, between death and moving an _inch _away….

I'd meet my demise, first.

The boy withdraws, licking his lips ever so slightly, looking nothing short of bewildered and sleep deprived as I hesitantly move away.

I finally manage to blink, and mentally berate myself for my overwhelming dose of stupidity. My hand closes itself over Sora's eyes.

Darkness, save for my voice.

"Go back to sleep, young one. You merely dream."

His voice was befuddled, and dripping with sleep. I inwardly smiled. How very cute.

"A…A dream?"

I nod, realize he cannot see, and lower my head to his ear.

_"Yeessssss."_

I hiss ever so slightly.

"You dream, young one. You dream."

With that, I withdraw, leaving a confused looking Sora to droop back into slumber, breathing once again, unlabored and untroubled.

Still I watch from the window, feeling a tender gentleness in my veins this time-as well as a resolve.

I will follow him.

_I will continue to follow and protect him until the day I drop dead. Should Sora go before me, I will follow-and quickly._

If he finds me, so more the better. I'd rather have a warm hundred years then a cold eternity, and should my end come to me by the person I loved, so be it. I will joyfully embrace my end when the time comes.

I do not know what happens to a heartless when they fall. Should a callous weapon take us, we will always come back, in the end, albeit with some reforming.

Should a celestial weapon take us-like that of the keyblade-we will "die" a true death.

And our captured heart is set free to Kingdom Hearts.

It makes me wonder, sometimes….when I'm peering through a brush or something of that sort at my beautiful angel's visage, where MY heart will go.

I was captivated into darkness when my heart was split from my body.

That's the way it always is.

In the meantime, I'll fight by Sora's side in the darkness, slaughtering my own brethren and kin, should I must. All I must ensure is that my angel will not notice me, and, after the hero has felled the oppressor and needs his rest, the shadows will look over him, and keep him safe.

~*~*~

Sometimes, at night-when he has gone home after a very long day, I creep into his naturally untidy room, smiling inwardly at my sleeping Sora, curled up into a small ball, face looking like that of a very young child's.

_The kind night brings about the endless bustle of a busy life…._

One night after the near miss, I ventured close to the sleeping boy once again, despite my better instincts. It would be now, or never.

The lacy white curtains were fluttering amiably in the clean, salty breeze-and the waves from the nearby shore brushing against the pale, powdery sand.

I again capture his lips into a tender embrace with mine….and freeze slightly as I hear him moan lightly in his slumber.

Something thuds inside of me, but I need to calm down…and quickly.

_He is dreaming. Only dreaming…._

But eagerly, I deepen the kiss, my tongue pleading beyond hope for his lips to part and-

_A feather light hand caresses the soft, warm skin of a child's face-_

Sora's eyes part open once again.

"H-huh….?"

Again, I panic. And inwardly, I scream at myself.

Was I _trying_ to ruin everything? If Sora killed me-and he would have plenty of incentive to, who would keep him safe? Kairi? I inwardly snorted.

Riku? He couldn't be around him always!

But, as I fretted, Sora surprised me with a sigh.

"Oh. It's you. You're that dream again, right?"

_Thank you, alibi. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

I merely nod, and draw closer to the faintly conscious boy.

"That I am, Sora. That I am."

Sora nodded vaguely, a small frown beginning to form on his face. The distress level in my subconscious increases rapidly.

"I…did not mean to haunt your dreams again, my child. Please, do forgive-"

Sora just faintly shook his head.

"I…see you. In the day."

Inwardly, my core-my heart-whatever it is, stops beating as Sora scrutinizes me.

"You're…never…and always….there. But you never attack ME. I kinda thought you were an…illusion, maybe…?"

He's still a little out of it. I smile sadly as I bury my lips in the hollow of his throat.

"….yes. Just a phantom, my boy. Nothing more."

"Oh."

For a minute, we sit in silence, and then, Sora gives me an odd look.

"You…you k-kissed me."

If a heartless could blush, I'm sure I would be scarlet. Sora already seems as red as a strawberry. How very cute.

"….I did. And enjoyed it immensely."

Sora's blush, if possible, deepens.

"O-Oh. Um….g-good. I-I'm glad."

He paused, so red I wondered for a worried minute whether or not he had a fever. I felt his forehead-and felt none.

Sora managed a small smile.

"If…it doesn't bug you to do it….and….if you….enjoy it….I…..I….wouldn't mind…."

My core stops again at the words.

"…if you….kissed me….again."

Tentatively, he puts a finger to his lips.

"I…don't mind YOU, heartless. Or, well, I, uh-"

He could say no more, my lips had already found his, and I passionately pressed against his, pushing the startled boy back into the pillows.

His eyes widened in surprise, then, flickered for a moment, and then closed. Mine soon followed suit.

This was my Nirvana-if only for tonight. I had to make it last.

Even if I could only receive my darling right here, right now-I certainly wasn't opposed to it, and let the feelings of unbridled affection last.

_A smile and a quick flick of the wrist made sleepy eyes flutter close with ease._

I begged entrance to his mouth…which I was indeed granted, somewhat timidly. I groaned heavily when Sora's tongue uncertainly met with mine, and I grasped his angelic body against my freezing one, pleading for more.

As I cradled the boy and inhaled his sweet scent, Sora somewhat became less nervous and invaded my own mouth, much to my pleasure. I groaned again, and pressed his body against mine, feeling every square inch of him….square inches that I desired to know by heart.

Who cared for Kingdom Hearts? I really couldn't bring myself to care _less_ about that.

That was over a trillion or so miles away. Sora was two centimeters away, and needed to be closer.

Much, much closer……

I feverously licked and kissed a trail down Sora's neck, relishing in the twitching and nervous pleasure Sora was exemplifying so beautifully.

My hand slipped under the soft fabric of the boy's pajamas, lightly stroking his stomach. He arched into the touch and gasped, the sound being muffled by the lips of the night-which had found his once again….

I withdrew from the kiss, my head spinning rapidly.

Needed to calm down before I seriously scared Sora….needed to calm down and-

What was I thinking about again? I heard a slight whimper from Sora, one hand placed on my irregularly onyx chest.

Again, I took his lips most gladly into an embrace, wondering whether Sora had already attacked me and I'd died, because, were there any better degree of heaven-!

A loving moan escaped me as my hands drew underneath my little light's shirt. I'd ALWAYS wanted to pleasure him thusly….and, from the squeaks and shivers, he certainly didn't mind the touch, either….

* * *

Soon after that, my angel lay in my arms, gazing up at the ceiling while I traced small circles on his back, stroking his hair…..

~*~*~*~*~

It's a delicate dance between us, nowadays. Sometimes, I have to wonder if Sora really and for truly believes I am a nightly vision. It hurts to believe so-and even more so to know I cannot claim him as my own for always and always and always, but I hold him gladly when he needs me most.

Still, in the nightly tidings that the Witching Hour brings, I hold him. Sometimes he wakes, and sometimes he doesn't.

I am grateful-overbearingly grateful-for the here and now I am granted. Till the end, I'll look after my angel well....

....and, to those that wish him ill will?

My claws inwardly curl in on themselves.

You believe torment such as mine existed when I was mutilated to the dark forces?

As they say in your day and age, dear reader....

_"You ain't seen nothin' yet."_

~*~*~

O.O

Wow.

I never attempted to write a romantic scene like THAT before! Interesting. Very interesting....

Yes, I know-it's an oddball fiction. Still, I'd very much appreciate it if you'd let me know what you thought of it. *Looks hopeful.*


End file.
